oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Respect Still Not Earned?
Stomping through the hallways of the ' branch office, young Vice-Admiral; Sengoku D. Autumn face was obviously filled with frustration. He hair swayed in the wind she made with her swift and heavy movements. Many people poked their heads out from their rooms, just to get a view at the young lady. Many were infatuated by just her physical appearance, but even more by her facial expression. Taking notice of the nosy people in the base, Autumn let out a furious command. "All officers ranking lower than Rear Admiral, please return to your rooms! And that's an order!" Just as it was quiet, the resonating sound of Marine officers shutting their doors sang across the hallway of the base. Well, all except one. There was always that once person, no matter what the situation may be, that wanted to stick out. And as of this time, it would be the same case. "We don't have to listen to you!" The lieutenant shouted back at the Vice-Admiral. "I thought I said..." Changing her view from the door at the end of the hallway instead to the lieutenant bold enough to open his mouth, she snapped. The faint sound of thundering barked, and electricity began to generate around her body. Holding her hand out at the rebellious lieutenant, she discharged a stream of lightning towards him. Continuing on the path she had been originally following, she had returned to her normal self. After heading to the door for about fifteen more seconds, she had finally been able to grab onto the door knob. Swinging the door open, behind the desk sitting was a man of blonde hair and a wicked mustache. "Admiral Warren!" She shouted, as thunderous as ever. Sigh "These rookies, boy they never learn, so quick to challenge the biggest and baddest but quick to flee at the might of the person they challenge." Another rookie pirate and his alliance crushed by the Blue Fang. The headlines said as Ralph flipped to the next page of the newspaper when he heard commotion outside. "What the hell are they doing out their. Boy I tell you what I'd give to take a vacation for a week or two." Leaning back in his chair the admiral looked outside his window when he felt a presence all too familiar of a young high ranking marine. Before he even heard her voice he wondered why she was here. "These Rookies....." Ralph said in a low tone of voice as the young Vice Admiral busted into his office. "Maybe you should knock before entering, what the hell do you want Autumn?" Ralph said still looking outside his window. "Don't give me that bullshit, Admiral Warren!" Just seeing and hearing Ralph made Autumn the more furious. Evident by the eruption of her voice. "You know what this is! What more do you, before I finally get you to rightfully respect me. I thought in our last conversation I had fully gained your respect." The young vice admiral took note of the Admiral somewhat ignoring her, continuing to look outside the window of his room. "What is your beef with rookies, Admiral? Rookie Pirates, Rookie Chefs, but most importantly, me?! Answer and look at me, WARREN!" With the roaring of the man's name, Autumn got even more furious that she was once before. "I told you already, your rank here in the Navy specifically is the finest grade of BULLSHIT!!!" Ralph screamed back letting his voice be heard throughout the halls as his men looked towards his office. Ralph turned around and stood up from his seat and paced around his office. "I have no problem with rookies, hell they give me work most of the time like that brother of yours. I just have a problem with the navy promoting a rookie like you so fast in the ranks. Its goddamn preposterous. You haven't even been here a full two decades and you're within a fucking pigs foot away from being an Admiral. If Ayushi, Alfred Glave or myself were to kick the bucket or resign people wouldn't hesitate to promote you to admiral. But hey, have melon sized suckers, a cute rear end and a face that can make a dead man live again, then you'll rise up the ranks like morning wood." Ralph's word choice confused the men outside listening but they got it eventually. "Hey throw in a and a name like Sengoku and you'll bust one in a second." "The difference between you and rookie pirates is that they work for their 15 seconds of fame and glory even though what they do to earn it isn't the best at all. All I'm saying is that you're not experienced. Those men out there, outside my door have been in the Navy way longer than you and its some marines that have been here years before your father even decided to put his pecker in your mother and make you and they aren't even rear admirals yet. They've been through everything and seen everything made the Navy what it is now but they don't shoot up the ranks as fast as you have. And you were naive to accept the positions they offered, bet you didn't even give it a second though just accepted it. You haven't proved to me that you've earned that rank, and you damn sure don't have my respect yet." Ralph said as he placed his hands behind his back and stared out the window again. "If it really bothered you that much, Admiral, why didn't you complain back when the promotion had been going down. Sure you had some sort of say in the matter. But I get it..." Autumn flipped her hair beyond her hair something she does quite a lot. "Words aren't enough for you, are they?" Thunder. the horrific sound of thunder growled through the Admiral's room. Unlike the subtle tune that played when she was strutting through the hallway, this time it was much more ear-splitting. Surround her body like a cloak of sorts, lightning took suit. Underneath her feet within her immediate vicinity laid a black spot. Simple evidence that the lightning was in a different league from the lightning summoned earlier, the ground now was roasted. "I'll show you my worth, physically and mentally. I'll take you on one on one, using only my Devil Fruit powers." With the words of their Admiral, the lieutenants stepped out from their rooms just as nosy as before. "Vice-Admiral Sengoku has to be crazy if she thinks she can take Admiral Warren!" One Marine states. "I wouldn't say that, Jason." Another Marine stepped up to speak. "Just as Admiral Warren stated. If one of the other three admirals kicked the bucket... Autumn would indeed be next in line. She was promoted because of her tactics and capabilities, but then again she ain't got as much experience as Admiral Ralph does. This'll be interesting that's for sure?" "I did everything in my power at the time to try and stop the promotion but I of course was out ruled....." Ralph stood in the same position until Autumn's power let lose in his room when he looked back at her in a cloak. Usually, Autumn's request for a battle would be denied however this time was different, Ralph knew that this was Autumn's way of trying to prove herself to Ralph of her rank. "Only your devil fruit powers?" Ralph questioned and shook his head as he turned to Autumn accepting her challenge with an assertive "Alright." Ralph walked out of his office to confront his men, "Alright men, this conversation never happened as a matter of fact just forget about this entire morning got it?" "Yes Sir." They responded as they walked back into their offices. "Let's go Autumn." Ralph said as he walked outside to his ridiculously large training area within his offices. Following behind Ralph, Autumn made sure to not miss a step. Without a moment's notice, she had dashed across the training ground, aiming directly for Ralph. Despite having a one track mind, she made she to pay attention to her surrounds. As the eater of the Raikou Raikou no Mi Autumn had passive access to electroception. This game her a clean thought of the objects within the area. Even while analyzing the battleground, she still headed for Ralph. Her hand became charge with lightning, and she held it out thrusting at her Admiral. As it stood, Autumn wasn't in the mood to do much talking, not even more verbal thinking to herself. She had one goal, and one goal only; Prove her worth, to Admiral Warren. Seeing that Autumn wasted no time in engaging him, Ralph wasted no time either to counter her attack. Coating his right arm in a layer of invisible armament Haki he reached out towards Autumn's arm to grab her. Although the invisible layer of armament haki was the weakest, Ralph power over armament haki made it strong enough to withstand her attack. Since he was coated in haki as well he would be able to touch Autumn as well even with her Logia devil fruit powers. Once he grabbed her he would quickly attempt to swing her over his head and slam her into the ground below. "Tch." Autumn scuffed under her breath at being grabbed by Ralph. She knew the weaknesses of being a Logia devil fruit eater, and Haki surely was one of them. She also knew of her Admiral's capabilities, and made she didn't rule out his extensive use over Haki. Latching onto Autumn's own arm, Ralph slung her over his head so that she would crash into the surface. "The more he uses it, the faster it'll deplete. Armament Haki is something that lasts depending on the users life force. At Admiral Warren's pace, it shouldn't be able to last that long." Thoughts to herself, simple rambling about how long and effective the use of the Admiral's Haki would be, would sure serve a purpose in the long run. "Even then, touching me is a bad idea. Haki user or not." Without so much as putting up a fight with the Admiral's flinging strength she allowed her self to be thrown over his head. As she did however, she imbued her other hand with the same amount of lightning as the one that was grabbed. Only thing about this one was the angle at which she was aimed. The electricity that surged through her body increased her nerves, allowing her to move faster than the normal human being and in some cases other beings. She had a clear view and shot at Warren's torso which was completely opened, and had he not thought of covering himself he would be severely wounded. Even then, her onslaught didn't stop there. She still had another piece to the pie. Touching Autumn may have been a bad idea but being grabbed by Ralph wasn't the best idea either especially for someone like Autumn. The thing about Ralph was that his Haki isn't something that can just run out in the course of an hour battle unless he was using a very concentrated amount of Haki. The fact was at this pace of his Haki usage, he could very well last several days. This was just how much of a monster he was and Autumn was about to face his wraith. Since he was only using the invisible form of armament Haki, this gave him a thousand more simultaneous usages for his Haki. Haki wasn't the only thing Ralph had monstrous skills in, he was also a master of the fighting style called which Ralph has mastered to such an extent that its more like a natural ability. As soon as Autumn was above his head, using only in his arm he swung her back down in front of him not only stopping her attempted attack at his chest but catching her off guard. The speed at which he swung her back down with was enough to mimic a projecting sword slash. The ground fro where Autumns feet were to about 20 meters out was opened up as Autumn was swung back down with immense speed. The fact was that this would be just about impossible to get out of and Autumn would slam into the ground. The speed at which she was moving would keep her from being able to move on her own, she wouldn't even be able to blink let alone move her body. This leads back to Ralph's Haki ability, his ability in Haki is mastered to such an extent that a sphere of Busoshoku Haki is passively produced that extends 25 feet all around him. This sphere isn't noticeable by anyone but Ralph, it's effects are as is meaning that anyone augmented by a devil fruit can be hit by anything, not to mention that it increases his damage output meaning that this would hurt Autumn a whole lot. Ralph's movements and tactics where beautifully executed. In fact, while Autumn was prepared for Ralph to counter her attack, she hadn't expected he'd do so in such a way. Even at the speed she had been thrown and flung around, Ralph paid no mind to the fact that she was nearly literally one with the environment. More specifically, the electrons in the atmosphere. With the lighting running through her body stimulating her nervous system she gained supernatural speed, yes. But in addition to that she also received heightened reflexes. Using the electrons around her, they all swiftly began to bond together forming a electrical force field around her body, save for the area that Ralph had been clinching onto. In the matter of seconds, a violent crash took place, leaving the area of both Autumn and Ralph completely covered by debris. Within the debris, Ralph continued to have hold of her hand, simply because of his use of Haki. "Tch... Let me go old man." As the debris filled the air Ralph could tell that Autumn did something to block the brunt of the attack. With his ability to see in front of him clouded by the debris, Ralph only could really do one thing so that Autumn was in view let go of her hand in his way of course. "Let go old man ehh?" Ralph proceeded to throw Autumn in the air as he squatted and placed both hands down by his side as he awaited for Autumn to come back down. Finally. She en-longed for a time that she would be released, and she didn't care how it was done. Soaring through the atmosphere, Autumn's body was still shrouded in her lightning from earlier. In a literal second, she had vanished from the position of being midair, and appeared a distance away from Ralph. "That Haki is quite troublesome indeed. There isn't much I can do right now. Damn, I gotta wait for him to make his move. I have 'that' technique, but it isn't ready for battle just yet." Taunting her higher upper, Autumn spoke out to Ralph. "Don't tell me you're tired already, Admiral Ralph." "If you think me flinging your ass around like a rag doll would be tiring then you are sadly mistaken." Still in his squatting position, Ralph used Soru to move to where Autumn was stopping several feet away before using another Rokushiki technique, the strongest of them all actually. " !" Ralph said as he thrust both of his fist towards Autumn sending a massive shockwave towards her. As this shockwave roared towards her Ralph placed his palms on the ground and gripped the earth as a large area of it turned black with haki. Lifting the two boulder sized slabs of haki imbue earth out of the ground he jumped in the air with both in hand. He then threw both of the haki imbue earth boulders towards Autumn in front of his shockwave he sent earlier. "The bioelectric field Admiral Warren is emitting is getting stronger. In just a few minutes... I'll have a moment to attack." Her thoughts were cut short. A shockwave in the form of a stream headed directly towards her, but with her enhanced reflexes, she was able to maneuver out of harms way. "I'm gonna have to up my level of armor if I'm going to want to out-speed his Soru." A vibrant thunderous cry resonated throughout the room. The sound wave alone from her upping her lightning armor was able to disrupt the path of the first obstacle thrown at her, and for the second, she simply appeared on the other side of Ralph. "I'm sure those rocks are enhanced by his Haki. It is his fighting style after all." Holding her finger into the sky, a bolt of lightning shot through the atmosphere shattering the roof in it's quake. Black clouds began to cover the mid-day skies, and only Autumn was aware of what would happen next. Paying closer attention to Autumn as she struck her pose, the electricity around her body was much more dense and intense. In fact, the surges caused Autumn's hair to stand up as though she were some sort of witch or something. Ralph looked at Autumn and her new witch-like appearance and her buff in her electricity output. "You think simply beefing up you lightning is enough to combat against my Haki? You're sadly mistaken. Tell me Autumn, with only your devil fruit how far will you get? This world produces new monsters on a daily who will shrug off a little zap from a pixie stick. I can name five people that sail these oceans now that will step on you like a bug. Every and I mean every Admiral that has held the position as one of the strongest war powers in the entire Navy have all had the ability to use Haki. Someone like you who is next in line to hold this position, what will you do with simple a little lightning? How will you survive this harsh world?" Gliding back down to the ground, Ralph folded his arms and stood in the middle of the training ground. "Do your worst with your devil fruit Autumn, and I will not only show you the power of Haki, but the potential."